supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alba Holland
History Alba Holland woke in the Beaumont swamps with the last thing she remembered being her own death. However, she soon began to have memories of a life she never had the chance to live as the Swamp Walker. For a while, she attempted to ignore these thoughts and live a normal life as a botanist, until the call of The Green grew too strong. Eventually, an emissary of the Green came to her and explained that he was meant to become the ultimate Willow, but she was prevented from fully merging with The Green when her body died in the swamp, and instead, the Swamp Walker he remembers was born, without a human core. Not long after learning this, Alba was attacked by horrible rotting monsters, and saved by a mysterious woman, whom he recognized from the Swamp Thing's memories as Abigail Arcane. She explained that in the same way she had always felt the pull of the Green, she had always been called by a force called The Black; The Rot. The Swamp Thing had drowned out its call when she was with him, but since he had disappeared, its call had become louder than ever. Eventually, Alba unwittingly opened the barriers between the Rot and the Green, and Abigail was taken from her. Moments later, Alba herself was overtaken by creatures of the Rot, and she was mortally wounded. Before dying, however, the Parliament of Trees kept Alba's spirit in stasis within the Green in order to chastise her for having failed them. Alba's love for Abigail, though, and her imminent death, gave her the courage to become the Swamp Walker. The Parliament used its last vestiges of power to transform her, and Alba at last became the elemental warrior queen she was always intended to be. Powers and Abilities Powers * Avatar of the Green-'''The Green is an elemental force which connects all forms of plant life on earth, experienced by elementals as an ethereal realm inhabited by the collective minds of the Parliament of Trees. Various plant elementals of the Marvel Universe have been known to communicate with the Green as well and appear to have an in-tune rapport with it. ** '''Unique Physiology: As the Avatar of the Green, Alba's body is composed of plant-based stem cells that are capable of forming into any form of plant life imaginable. ** Immortality: Theoretically so long as there is some vestige of plant life on the planet Earth, Alba will always have a vehicle through which to house her consciousness, thus rendering her effectively immortal ** Self-Sustenance: The ability to nourish oneself, typically via an external energy source. In Alba's case, likely through a form of photosynthesis. ** Superhuman Strength: Alba's strength level is directly tied to her connection to the Earth. Occupying her most commonly used body, the Swamp Walker is capable of lifting volumes of mass many times greater than her own body weight. With additional power supplied to him by The Green, her ultimate strength level is nearly incalculable. ** Wings: Alba can generate plant-based wings. ** Flight: With plant-based wings, Alba is capable of flying. Abilities * Chemistry: A brilliant chemist and biologist. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Poison * Vulnerability to Fire Paraphernalia * '''Avatar Of The Green Suit- '''Being the Avatar of the Green Alba has a special suit which helps her channel the plant life through her body it can allow her to generate vines and other extended plant based material of her suit, whether by drawing them from already existing vines, or by manifesting them anywhere she wants.The suit also allows her to shed her outer layer of skin and reveal a new state or shape underneath.The suit also can psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result, she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, smell to overlap the original being, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice prints.